Locked In Glass
by Daskia
Summary: Wilbur Robinson has never had the privilege of feeling alone. He was a Robinson after all. But when a day takes a turn for the worse and everything goes wrong the young boy returns to the past hoping Lewis can cheer him up.
1. Wrong Side Of The Bed

Yeah I know, weird title. Anyway. This is my first MTR fic so bear with me? I've been obsessed with MTR lately and was inspired to write. The idea kind of came to me in a dream, as most of my ideas do, lol.

Anyway I'm kinda bad at introductions and what not. But um please read and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_**- Wrong Side Of The Bed -**_

Wilbur Robinson had his days. He wasn't a bad kid, he just got into trouble every once in awhile. Ok a lot. But it was never his fault! Usually. Ok sometimes. Always. That was beside the point. Despite all his pranks and faulty plans he knew his family loved him. He knew they care about him, (partially due to the fact that whenever he got in trouble he always had someone to listen to his side of the story, usually Carl) but Wilbur Robinson always knew that his family cared for him and loved him. He was Wilbur Robinson after all. Who wouldn't love him? Well ok except maybe Doris...and that one kid from school. But other than that everybody loved him! After all Wilbur Robinson never had the privilege of feeling alone.

_Robinson House 10:28 a.m. 2037_

It was a typical day at the Robinson house, well as far as typical days go. Thirteen year old Wilbur Robinson was out and about looking for something to entertain his bored mind. He'd only been up for thirty minutes and already he could find nothing to satisfy his desire for amusement. Upon turning a corner the young Robinson set his eyes upon his golden friend.

Carl turned around at the sound of footsteps. "Oh hey little buddy. What are you up to?"

"Lulling in the pool of bordem." Wilbur replied "Hey you wana help me-"

"Oh no!" Carl cut him off "Every time I help you with one of your insane plans _I _get in trouble! And I'm still trying to recuperate from last time!"

"What? Carl you don't need to recuperate. Your a robot."

"So. I still get me time!" Carl defended. The robot watched his friend give him puppy dog eyes. He sighed "Fine I'll help you! But later, not right now."

"Fair enough!" Wilbur smiled "I will be back!" With that the young Robinson turned and raced away, hoping to find something to occupy his time until Carl would help him. It couldn't take that long right? As his mind drifted his attention went out the window. His lack of focus caused him to run straight into grandpa Bud. The force from the collision sent him falling backwards.

"Oh hey Wilbur, you ok?" his grandfather asked holding out his hand.

The young Robinson took the hand and was pulled up. "Yeah, I'm good. No worries."

"That's good. Hey have you seen my teeth anywhere?"

"Not today Grandpa. Have you checked with Frankie?"

Bud shook his head. "No. But he's bound to have seen them. That crazy frog. Thanks."

Wilbur nodded and took off once again. An idea had finally formed in the teens head. A few days ago, without permission of course, Wilbur had snuck into his father's lab. While in there he had found a small metal rod. It had a light blue strand of glass coiled around it and on one end it had a many pointed crystal star. A strong electrical current was flowing through it. Not entirely sure what the invention did Wilbur took it anyway, he just wanted to test it out, then he'd put it back. And today seemed like a good idea to find out what it did.

"Now where did I hide it?" Wilbur asked himself as he continued to walk through the house. The Robinsons train of though was immediately cut off when the smell of baking cookies hit his nose. "Yes!" Excited Wilbur raced to the kitchen. "Grandma?"

"Hello Wilbur, your just in time! Taste this!" Lucille didn't wait for a reply before she shoved the spoon of batter in his mouth. Wilbur blinked then proceeded to lick the spoon clean. A look of thought crossed his face then he nodded.

"Great as always grandma."

Lucille smiled "Only two more batches left"

"Sweet. You let me know when there done grandma." Wilbur leaned against the kitchen counter. Something out of the corner of his eye caused the young Robinsons to glance down. "Oh hey!" Reaching out he picked up his grandfather's lost teeth. "So Frankie didn't have them after all. That's a first."

"Teeth again?" Lucille asked as she tended to her cookies.

"Yeah."

His grandmother laughed "Just set them down he'll be around."

"Will do." The teen replied. It was at that moment that the black haired boy finally remembered where he had hidden his father's invention. And without looking he dropped his grandpas teeth right into the cookie batter. "Gotta run grandma."

Lucille watched her grandson run off. She shook her head fondly then grabbed the bowl of batter without thinking twice.

-------------------------

"Ah ha!" the triumphant voice of Wilbur Robinson echoed throughout his room "Found it! Now all I gotta do is test it out. Hmm." The black haired boy put a hand to his chin. "But how?" At that thought his brown eyes saw Carl walk by his room. "Perfect!" The teen quickly went after his friend "Hey Carl!"

Carl turned around at the sound of his name "Yeah?"

"You promised you'd help me out, nows the time!" Wilbur said smiling

"I never promised!"

"Did to! Now come on!"

With a sigh the golden robot followed his friend "So what are you planning to do this time?"

"I'm not sure yet." Wilbur admitted

Carl blinked "What? I thought you had a plan."

"I do have a plan." The Robinson stated "I plan to test this-" he pulled out the metal rod "out. I'm just not sure how yet."

"You stole that from your father's lab didn't you?" Carl asked accusingly

"Silly robot, I'm borrowing it. I'll put it back right after I figure out how it works. Now come on!" With that Wilbur ran down the hall.

Carl sighed and rubbed his eyes following his companion "Somehow I'm going to get blamed for this."

------------------------

When Carl finally did catch up with Wilbur it was in the front entrance. Lefty was currently tending to a salesperson at the door. Gaston was arguing with Petunia over the power of his meatball cannon.

"It could to blast 30 meatballs in a minute!" Gaston argued.

"Eh I doubt it." Pentuia said crossing her arms.

"I could help you out." Wilbur chimed in. Gaston, Fritz and Petunia looked at him. The young Robinson smiled pulling out the metal rod. "This'll surely power up your cannon."

"How does it work?" Gaston asked, in awe of the glowing rod.

"That. Is an excellent question." the teen replied. A moment of confusion swept over his face then was gone "Maybe if..." Wilbur touched the star tip of the rod to the meatball cannon. The Star turned red and an electrical current flowed through the cannon. "Ha!" The triumphant smile on the young Robinsons face didn't last long as the rod started to pump more energy into the cannon which began to shake. Then in one swift instant there was a small explosion. The force of the blast knocked the rod out of Wilbur's hand. It flew into the wall where the doorbell wiring was hidden. The rod burned red again and there was a horrible sound of bells dying. A short pause then Spike and Dimitri began to shout curses at the black haired boy.

Wilbur looked away from the door to his family. Gaston, Fritz, and Petunia glared at him. The explosion had tore Gaston's meatball cannon to pieces, setting most of them on fire. And small sparks from the fire had singed Petunia's hair and burned Uncle Fritz. Lefty had been thrown into the wall from both blasts.

"What's wrong with you!?" Petunia yelled. Wilbur cringed as his Aunt began to scream at him.

Carl watched his friend get yelled at and felt bad, he knew however Wilbur wouldn't get off this time if he intervened.

As Petunia unloaded on the boy, Bud and Lucille walked in looking quite angry themselves. After Wilbur had left Lucille had found Bud's teeth in one of her cookies, they were somewhat chard. The young Robinson cringed as all 8 of his family members screamed at him. He stepped back getting cornered into a wall. With another step his foot hit the rod and it shot a spark of energy at one of the flaming pieces of the meatball cannon remains. Wilbur watched as it slid across the floor and up a travel tube. The young boys eyes widened.

_'Oh shit.' _

* * *

Hope you liked it! It will get more interesting as I go on. Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Always From Bad To Worse

I'd just like to say a quick thanks to Soul-sis, Ember 411, and noukinav018 for the reviews! They mean a lot guys thanks! I have finals week then after that Christmas Break! WOO! I can't wait for freedom! So I can write! Lol. I'll most likely write like crazy over the break. So look for updates! Thanks again!

* * *

_**- Always From Bad To Worse -**_

"Gotta run!" The black haired boy darted around the cluster of his angered family members.

"Wilbur Robinson you get back here!" Petunia yelled after him.

Ignoring his aunts calls he glanced at the travel tube as he ran past. It was the one that led to Frankie's outdoor bar. _'Mom's going to kill me' _Panic setting in Wilbur ran out of the large house towards the topiary garden. Upon reaching the small lake the young Robinsons brown eyes widened as flames licked every inch of the tiny bar. Frantic Wilbur glanced around the bar praying that no one got caught in the flames. As far as he could tell no amphibian could be seen in the dark flames.

"Wilbur!" Franny called out. Wilbur turned around and saw his mother run over, the bar keep was hopping along side her. She took a minute to breath before she surveyed the damage being done. "What happened?"

"Well...I accidentally sent a flaming piece of metal up the travel tube and-"

"What!?" Franny yelped "What were you thinking?"

"It was an accident!"

"Your lucky Frankie and the band are still warming down!" Franny crossed her arms unhappy with her son "You could have seriously hurt them Wilbur."

"But mom their fine!"

"That doesn't excuse this. You think your father has time to come up with a new design and rebuild it?" The Robinson mother watched her son "He's swamped enough as it is!"

"Can't he keep the same design?" Wilbur asked as the fire slowly began to vanish.

"That's not the point Wilbur!" She crossed her arms "Your going to tell your father what you did then your going to rebuild the bar yourself."

"But mom-"

"No buts Wilbur now go!" Franny pointed in the direction of the house and defeated Wilbur turned and trudged toward it.

---------------------------------------

The young Robinson mumbled to himself as he slipped into the back entrance, not wanting to run into the angry mob at the front. "One small accident and she flips out. It's not like anyone was hurt." Wilbur slowly marched through the house, he really wasn't to thrilled about the idea of telling his dad he burnt down the frogs bar. The frogs were considered part of the family after all. And he was already bound to be in trouble for the mess he caused earlier.

It took Wilbur a minute, as he was lost in his thoughts, to realize someone was calling his name. He turned around and saw his Aunt Billie standing in the doorway of her train room.

"Hey Wilbur do you think you could help me out?"

The young Robinson walked over to her "What do you need?"

"Gaston's starting to rub his speed in my face. You know any ways to speed up my train?"

Wilbur scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure what I can do but I'll give it a shot."

"Excellent!" Aunt Billie smiled "Thanks."

Wilbur nodded and followed his aunt into the large room. "What have to tried so far?"

"Little things, none of them worked. I'd ask Cornelius but he's to busy to be bothered with a race."

"Yeah. Well I'll see what I can do." The black haired boy reached into the nearby toolbox grabbed a wire clipper and crawled under the train.

It took him well around a half an hour but Wilbur was almost finished.

"How's it going Wilbur?" Billie asked anxious.

"Pretty good. I think anyway." He rolled out from under the large vehicle. "That should do it. I hope."

"There you are." Wilbur and Billie turned around to see Carl. "I've been looking for you. So what's up with the bar huh?"

"A little accident, no big deal." Wilbur waved it away.

Carl crossed his arms "Yeah, your mom seemed to think it was no big deal. So when you gonna rebuild it?"

The young Robinson sighed "Whenever dad stops yelling at me I guess."

"You tell him yet?"

"No. I figured I'd do one last thing exciting before I got grounded again. Plus Billie asked me."

Carl looked at the blue dressed woman. "What did you do?"

"She asked me to make the train go faster so, I did." Wilbur shrugged.

"How exactly-"

"Ready boys?" Billie asked holding her controller. She turned a knob and pushed the lever forward.

Carl watched the train power up, his unfinished question still hanging in the air. His light blue eyes focused on the small bits of wire under the train. "Wait-"

Billie and Wilbur looked at Carl then to the train as it started to make a loud screech, it rocked on the tracks static shooting in all directions. The metal machine stopped then without warning shot off the tracks and through the wall.

"Oh no..." Wilbur followed Billie after the train, Carl right behind him.

Billie struggled with the controller as they ran. "I can't stop it!"

Carl looked at Wilbur "What wires did you cross?"

"I don't know!"

The trio chased the train through the living room where Uncle Joe was in. He was currently having a fit due to the fact that the train and smashed the tv. Billie abandoned her chase to go calm down her husband. "Get the train!" She called. Wilbur and Carl nodded and continued after it. It wasn't to hard to chase with all the large holes in the walls.

The young Robinson's eyes widened when they finally caught up. The train, on it's demolition race had run straight into Tallulah and Lazlo. Both of whom were currently dusting themselves off outside and checking for any broken bones. The train had been stopped by Art's ship which was now a pile of twisted metal.

"Great Scott!" Art yelped as he came outside and saw his once glorious ship in ruins.

"Your dad is going to kill you." Carl said as he observed the area.

"You did this!?" Tallulah asked angrily.

Wilbur laughed nervously "Well it was an accident and-"

"What is wrong with you?" Lazlo asked "You could have killed us!"

"I didn't mean for-" A gasp cut his words off.

"Oh my." Billie said as she arrived on the scene. "Wilbur you should have told me you had no idea what you were doing!"

"But-" The Robinson boy looked at their angry faces.

"Just go back inside Wilbur." Billie said.

Lowering his head the young Robinson did as he was told. Carl right behind him.

* * *

Poor Wilbur, guy can't get a break. I hope you enjoyed that, and I tried to stay in character as best I could. Tell me how I did if you want. And Reviews would be nice if you'd like. They make me happy!

Oh and if you want there's a song that also has kind of inspired me for this idea. It's We are by Ana Johnsson. There's a really cool MTR Amv on youtube. Just type in Meet The Robinsons We are. It should be like the first one if you'd like to go watch and listen.


	3. Fall Out

I again would like to thank everybody for the reviews. They're wonderful!

Though this chapter is shorter than the others it was one of my favorites to write. I always find Wilbur and Cornelius's relationship interesting.

Cornelius though, I think, is hard to stay in character a bit. Probably due to the fact that he was only in the movie for like 10 minutes. But I think I did a good job. Anyway here ya go. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_**- Fall Out -**_

"I've screwed up Carl." The young Robinson groaned as he made his way through his house for the third time today.

"Don't worry little buddy things will work out in the end."

"When dad finds out they wont."

Carl looked sadly at his friend. "You know he'll find out one way or another and it's only going to be worse if you don't tell him yourself." The golden robot handed him the metal rod from earlier. "And it would probably be best if you start with how you stole this."

"Couldn't you just tell him for me?" Wilbur asked hopefully.

Carl crossed his arms and shook his head. "It wont help you and you know it. You'll have to face him sometime. And better sooner rather than later."

The brown eyed boy held his chin as he thought for a minute, "I wonder..." Carl raised a mechanical eyebrow "Maybe I could just go back in time and-"

"It wont help."

"-stop myself from using the rod in the first place-"

"That wont solve your problem."

"-then I wont burn down the bar-"

"That'll only make things worse."

"-and I can tell Billie I don't know how to fix her train-"

"You'll only get in more trouble."

"-then it wont destroy anything-"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"It's brilliant!" Wilbur exclaimed, jumping slightly from the brilliance of his plan.

"No, it's not." Carl grabbed his shoulders "Little buddy listen. Going back in time will not fix this."

"Sure it will!"

"Then what?" Carl let go and crossed his arms "What are you going to do the next time you get in trouble?"

The black haired boy paused "...Well...."

"You can't keep going back it time! You can't keep hiding from your problems and you can't hide from your father!" The robot watched as his words started to sink in. "You'll never feel right about this if you go back in time and you know it."

The black haired boy sighed "Your right Carl. You can't tell him for me. But...that doesn't mean you can't help me explain this to dad. You can even help me with-"

"No! I am not playing a scapegoat for you! You always have to go off with one of your crazy schemes and _I_ always get blamed for it! But not this time, no. I am done with that. You can tell your father what trouble you caused on your own."

With that Carl turned around and stormed off, leaving Wilbur in the hallway. Brown eyes watched the golden robot disappear before he once again hung his head and made his way to his father's lab.

------------------------------------

Two feet away. He was two feet away from his father's lab and he still couldn't muster up the courage to go in. The young Robinson had done a lot of frightening things in his short thirteen years of life. He had fought a crazy bowler hat bent of world domination. Almost been eaten by a rather large dinosaur, lived with the possibility that he might not exsit. Actually had a moment of not existing and the one thing, above all, that scared him was telling his dad the trouble he caused.

Wilbur took a deep breath then sighed. "Now or never." He took two steps forward then slowly opened the door. Cautiously the black haired boy walked in and ascended the stairs. Reaching the top he found his father hunched over a table. "...Dad?"

"Hold on." Cornelius said as he screwed in some last few bolts of a machine he was working on. "Almost done." He turned around. "What's up?"

Wilbur scratched the back of his head "It's no big deal really, I mean if your busy I can-"

"No it's fine." Cornelius watched his son. "What do you need?" The Robinson boy didn't respond right away, he started to sway back and forth and tried at all costs to avoid meeting his father's familiar blue eyes. And these things did not go unnoticed by Cornelius. "Alright Wilbur, what trouble have you gotten into this time?"

Wilbur looked up at his father, still adverting his eyes "Well...I was in here the other day-"

"Without permission. As always." Cornelius stated.

Wilbur nodded "and I happened to borrow this-" he pulled out the metal rod "-and-"

"Wilbur! Do you know how dangerous that is? You haven't used it have you?"

"Well..."

"Wilbur Robinson!" The black haired boy flinched. Cornelius took a minute to calm down before he rubbed his temples and asked "What have you used it on?"

Wilbur fidgeted slightly still trying to avoid the blonde mans blue eyes "Well Gaston was arguing with Petunia and I-"

Cornelius held up his hand "Don't tell me, you blew up your Uncle's meatball cannon." The brown eyed boy nodded slowly. "Wilbur you know how much that cannon meant to Gaston."

"It was an accident!" The young Robinson pleaded, holding his hands out in protest. The metal rod which was still wrapped around his fingers, acted off of his emotions and sent a spark of red electricity at the invention Cornelius was currently working on.

A small pause. Static. Then just like Gaston's meatball canon the machine exploded. Bits of metal flew in all directions. Parts of it became nothing but ash, unrepairable. Other parts became twisted in a way that no human hand could bend back. And Cornelius stood there, watching his invention, the invention he had been working on for four months. The one he was so close to completing. The one that could, like all his others, greatly help the world, he watched as it was burned to ruins.

"Go." Cornelius's voice was shaky. The blonde haired inventor was doing his best to keep his anger under control.

"Dad I-"

"Go Wilbur."

Wilbur Robinson slowly turned and walked toward the lab steps. He lingered at the top of them. Glancing back brown eyes finally met blue. And then sickness hit the young Robinson like a wave. There was more than anger in his father's eyes. There was disappointment.

* * *

It gets worse before it gets better. Sadly anyway. Poor Wilbur. I love Wilbur so this is kind of killing me lol. But the idea is in my head and I must continue!

Hope you enjoyed it...er...somewhat.


	4. Nothing Good Ever Came From Interruption

That took longer than I anticipated. Sorry about that. Got a small momentary block. It's okay now. Life's all good.

Woo 5ish 4ish days till Christmas. Love the holidays. If you don't celebrate Christmas then Merry whatever you celebrate. Anyway. This chapter isn't as sad as the others. At least I tried to not make it so. So here ya go. Enjoy.

Oh and always. Thank you for reviews! They make my all giddy. Hehe.

* * *

_**- Nothing Good Ever Came From Interruption -**_

Night had slowly crept in around the Robinson house. Wilbur had found his way to one of the many hills that surrounded his property. Sitting himself down he proceeded to look out at the brightly lit city.

Taking his eyes away from the beautiful sight for a moment, the young Robinson looked up at his pet dinosaur. "What do you think Tiny?" The large carnivore looked at the boy after hearing his entire story. There was a small pause then he turned around and stomped off. "Just like everyone else." The young black haired boy sighed. As he stared at the city his mind began to wander to Lewis. His heart ached as he missed his best friend. It wasn't that long ago they had been running around together. "If only..." It was at that moment that Wilbur Robinson got an idea. A wonderful, spectacular, glorious idea. Taking but one pause to glance back at the house the brown eyed boy took off for the garage.

One small moment later Tiny trotted over with his leash in hand. The carnivore was confused to find his small friend had disappeared. He laid down and sadly stared out at the city waiting for his friend to return.

------------------------------------------

_The Robinson House 8:42 p.m. 2007_

It was a cloudy night outside as the young Lewis Robinson looked out his large observatory window.

"You think it'll rain?" a young Franny asked her blonde haired friend.

"It might, but not for another hour at least."

"Good, because I think I almost got Frankie singing tones." Franny looked at her favorite frog. "You'll sing one of these days Frankie. And your voice will be better than anyone whose come before you. I promise!"

The blue eyed boy smiled at his friend and future wife. She was rather adorable when she was fired up and determined.

"Cornelius!"

Said boy blinked as his mother called him "Yeah mom?"

"One of your friends is here."

"I'll be right there." Lewis looked at Franny "Who could that be?"

"Goob?"

"No, he's on vacation with his new family."

"Oh yeah."

"I'll be right back."

Franny nodded then watched him go. Lewis was stumped as he made his way toward the front entrance. Who, other than Goob, could possibly be here this late? Granted it was the weekend but they at least could have called. Still mulling it over in his head the blue eyed boy rounded a corner and instantly understood why his visitor hadn't called. Simply put: He couldn't.

"Wilbur?"

At the sound of his name the black haired boy looked over and smiled "Hey Lewis."

"I'll go finish dinner." Lucille said with a smile as she turned around.

Lewis watched her go. "Alright mom. Thanks." They boy turned back to his future son. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"Well you came back here, what have I done wrong?"

"Oh. Nothing. Everything's fine." Wilbur said reassuringly. "Just came to visit is all."

Lewis crossed his arms. "Uh huh. And am I okay with that?"

"That, is an excellent question." He saw the blonde haired boy roll his eyes. "Hey don't worry about it."

"Why are you here Wilbur? I don't fully believe you had a random desire to come visit me."

Wilbur scratched the back of his head. "Well..." This was not going as well as the young Robinson had hoped it would. "I-"

"Cornelius!" Both boys looked over as the young Franny ran toward them. "I got Frankie to sing the B flat scale in solfege!"

"Really?"

"Yeah listen." She looked at Frankie "Alright Frankie just like before."

The frog looked at the girl then stood up and proudly sang. "Do. Re. Mi. Fa. Sol. La. Ti. Do. Do. Ti. La. Sol. Fa. Mi. Re. Do."

"That's wonderful!" Lewis said happily.

"I gotta show Lucille!" The girl turned and ran toward the kitchen "Mrs. Robinson! Mrs. Robinson!"

The blonde haired inventor smiled as he watched Franny go. She was truly an extraordinary young lady.

"Mom really loves her frogs." Wilbur stated.

Lewis nodded then picked up their cut off conversation "Now out with it Wilbur, why are you here?"

"Does there have to be a reason? Can't I just visit?" The black haired boy saw the stern look in his friends familiar blue eyes. "Can't you and I just have some fun together? It'll be like old times!" His future father's look did not change. "Come on. I've missed my best friend."

The blonde haired inventor felt his face falter into a fond smile. Wilbur poked him in the side "Whada say?" Lewis started to giggle. The young Robinson did not let up. "Huh? Huh?" Small fits of giggles started to escape his blonde haired friend. "Come on. Come on."

The blue eyed boy gently smacked away Wilbur's hand "Alright. Alright." He giggled some more. "You can stay."

"Great!" Wilbur smiled.

"But not to long."

The brown eyed boy waved his hand dismissing his future father's concerns. "Don't worry."

"Boys dinners ready." Lucille called from the kitchen.

"Be right there mom!" The young inventor answered "Come on. I think she made Italian."

A smile crossed Wilbur's face as he followed his best friend into the familiar kitchen.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness. I'll try to make them longer and more interesting. But not long enough to the point where it's boring. Anyway.

Solfege if your wondering is the techinical musical term for the Do. Re. Mi. scale thingy. 7 years of band and I still have a hard time remembering what it's called...Shh don't tell my band director. He would not be happy.

Anyway. Hope you liked that. I'll try to update soon!


End file.
